Allergy
by LoveAlways184
Summary: All Kurt wants to do is spend a day at Dalton but the boys have different plans.


**My life has been really busy. I haven't written anything in a while so tell me if somethings wrong. Kurt and Blaine aren't dating yet. Send Prompts and reviews!**

It was relaxing saturday after a very long week filled with exams about every subject imaginable or at least, every subject that the Dalton Academy for Boys offered. Kurt woke up that morning planning on staying indoors and trying out different concoctions for his skin care routine. His friends had other plans. Kurt looked up from mashing avocados for a face mask and sighed looking the pictures he had next to his bed. The biggest one was of his mother but the second largest was of Blaine. The curly-headed Warbler held a special place in Kurt's heart. A place that even Finn, his first crush, didn't get to be.

Speaking of him, Kurt could hear him arguing with Wes down the dorm room hall. From what Kurt could hear Wes thought Blaine stole his gavel. Which he knows for a fact he did considering it is now under Kurt's bed thanks to Blaine using his puppy dog eyes to control Kurt. He mixed the Avocado with the honey and lemon juice and applied it to his skin, just as Blaine, Wes, David, Nick, and Jeff burst into his room.

"Hey Kurt!" said Blaine, running over and bouncing up and down on Kurt's dorm room bed. Everyone else mumbled a hi and followed the excited Blaine into the room.

Kurt gave a backhanded wave as he washed the avocado off his face. Once it was all gone he said, "Hey guys! What's up for today?" Not really wanting to know. All Kurt wanted to do was continue his Exfoliating.

"We were going to head down to the gardens and pick some fruit and vegetables for dinner in the common room tonight, and we were wondering if you wanted to come?" David asked.

"Normally i would say no," said Kurt. "But I'm out of Lemon and Avocado. Do the gardens have those?"

"Totally!" Said Blaine, "They have pretty much everything in the gardens! Come on! Let's go!" He said speeding out the door." Wes mumbled, "I swear around Kurt he just acts like a small child." and Nick, holding Jeff's hand, chuckled.

Down in the gardens, Nick and Jeff were picking Strawberries, Wes was over picking Peaches near the Willow tree, meanwhile David was playing with a soccer ball he brought, seeing how many times he could bounce it on his knees before it hit the ground.

Blaine was showing Kurt his favorite spot in the gardens. There were big hedges surrounding the garden, and in the third hedge from the Right there was a secret entrance that leads to a secret garden.

Blaine was holding Kurt's hand as he led him to the third hedge. "ok, " Blaine said. Then whispered into Kurt's ear, "Close your eyes Kurt, It'll be worth it."

Kurt shivered at the tone of Blaine's voice and his breath heavy on his neck. "You know I don't like surprises Blaine…" Kurt warned Blaine.

"Just do it Kurt, I promise this will be one surprise you really love." Blaine said rolling his eyes at Kurt's stubbornness.

"Fine, but if something jumps out at me, or i find something harmful when i open my eyes i will have your head and put a niffler in your dormitory." Kurt growled which made Blaine start feeling faint, that voice was just so damn sexy!

"I promise you won't get hurt. Now close your eyes!" Kurt closed his eyes reluctantly and as soon as Blaine took his hand he could feel and see Kurt visibly relax. Blaine decided to take advantage of this opportunity to just stare at Kurt… His hair coiffed to perfection. Not a strand out of place. His skin so pale it was almost ghostly, his full pink lips… what blaine wouldn't give to kiss them. And then his clothes a gorgeous top with a vest over it, and those skinny jeans… Blaine groaned internally.

"Blaine?" Kurt said, "Are we going anywhere?" Blaine snapped out of his daze and once again took Kurts hand and led him to the secret passage.

"Alright Kurt" Blaine whispered. "You can open your eyes now." Kurt gasped. It was… Beautiful! There was a stream and flowers and a willow tree with a bench underneath it… Friendly animals everywhere, it was a place filled with peace and free from distraction. "I'll go sit on the bench, you can look around?" Kurt nodded breathlessly, and Blaine moved to sit on the bench.

Kurt immediately moved over to the stream to see the fish and then made his way further and further away from Blaine, so excited to look around that he didn't notice the red blotch on the back of his hand. He reached out to try and touch and sunfish and saw the blotch on his hand, "Oh shit."

Kurt immediately started running towards Blaine and halfway to Blaine he collapsed to the ground. "Blaine! Pocket! Help!" he gasped through his closing throat.

Blaine thankfully heard Kurt's distress and came running. He skidded to his knees and common sense told him that this was an allergic reaction to something. Kurt moved his hand slightly and Blaine's eyes were drawn to the red bee sting and he internally panicked and remembered what Kurt said. He never mentioned being allergic to bee stings. He carefully reached into Kurt's pocket and found an epi-pen. With examining he found pictures telling him what to do. He untucked Kurt's shirt and pushed it up around his ribs. After one last look at the tube he stabbed it into Kurt's stomach right above his hip.

Kurt's breathing was short and shallow and he was technically hyperventilating, his eyes not even able to recognise Blaine through the haze of pain. Blaine, after pushing the epi-pen in his stomach kept one callused hand on Kurt's satin skin. Marveling at how Kurt's eyes started coming back into focus and then focused on his face.

Kurt gasped and Blaine couldn't help the sigh that he gave out when he finally felt Kurt's lips crash against his. Blaine's lips were moving desperately hoping… needing some kind of response and when he finally felt Kurt start to kiss him back he smiled into the kiss and deepened it running his tongue along the seam of Kurt's lips and hearing that moan from Kurt as he let Blaine in? He thinks that was the best feeling ever.


End file.
